legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-91.125.179.72-20121230175934
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have an abundance of cards to trade and sell for the cards below!; I will trade anything I have for these Ultras!; Santa Transformed Prilla Shimmering Maiden Eleonora Black Flame Caller Knight Somnolent Hazard Guzman + Any other Fire ultras other than '''Beloved Santa Claus, Gynoid, Blizzard Conjurer and Awakening Grim Reaper '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; ' ' Succubus Twin Blazena x2 or PM Gatekeeper of Flame or PM Aditi, Dragon Master x2 or PM Viseclaw Mechatiger x2 or PM Anxious Blaze Zmeu x2 or PM Agony Impregator Nebiros x2 Hellfire Guide Maxwell x2 The Creator Demiurage Celeste, Bestower of Grace x2 Revolting Gladiator Tobias x2 Guede, Death Feast Princess x2 ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Blood Fervor Santa Pyotr (25 ed/pp) - UR Menthe, Celestial Beauty (10 ed/pp) – Helpful Raid Card Zombified Nidhogg (9 ed/pp) – Collectible Dark Knight Dragon x2 (9 ed/pp each) - Helpful BR Card Typhon the Immeasurable x5 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Cloud Ancient Dragon x3 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x6 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper x2 (3 ed/pp each) Thunderflame Zilant (3 ed/pp) – Collectible Holy Wyvern (2 ed/pp) Unseen Titan' '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x9 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Ares, God of War (2 ed/pp) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) – Collectible Jurik Apparition x2 (2 ed/pp each) Wonderland Wind-Up Wolf x4 (2 ed/pp each) Moon Healing Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x4 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x9 (1 ed/pp each) Great Griffon (1 ed/pp) Timber Dragon x7 (1 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x4 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc x6 (1 ed/pp each) Graveyard Dullahan x7 (1 ed/pp each) Arbor Avenger x7 (1 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion x3 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x4 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water;' ﻿﻿Melancholy Undine (10 ed/pp) Pure Snow Maiden (9 ed/pp) Four-Armed Muirdris x2 (9 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Aegaeon, Truth Defiler x2 (5 ed/pp each) – Collectible Demon Giant of Terror x2 (4 ed/pp each) – Collectible Star Reader x5 (4 ed/pp each) ﻿﻿Whirlpool Gargoyle x2 (3 ed/pp each) Indignant Freeze Wizard (3 ed/pp) Fedora, Death Facade (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Four-Armed Alpine Titan x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x7 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x4 (3 ed/pp each) Artemis the Chaste x2 (3 ed/pp each) (Crucifix) Divine Invoker Reticula (3 ed/pp) – Ex Sentinel Snow Empress x3 (3 ed/pp each) - Collectible Elegant Naga Raja (2 ed/pp) Raging Astaroth x9 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Sentinel Lazward x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x7 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x13 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x7 (1 ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x6 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x9 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x2 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x5 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x5 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla x4 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Wildfire Daemon (12 ed/pp) Anat, Truth Walker x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Flare Wyvern x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Desert Salamander' '(8 ed/pp)' ' Pondering Belial (5 ed/pp) Balor, Eye keeper (5 ed/pp) –BR 5 Collectible Fatespeaker Bifrons x2 (4 ed/pp each) - Collectible Deus Ex Machina (3 ed/pp) Holy Santarem Commander x2 (2 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist (2 ed/pp) Nova Summoner x2 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron (2 ed/pp) King Dragon x2 (2 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul (1 ed/pp) Firelord Balrog (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want. I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life as it’s nearly Christmas but please be patient as my prices are good! + I prefer pp if at all possible but that’s if it’s ok with you! :D